Innocence of Love
by satoru mochii
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. Agen SWAT. Cerdas dan dipuja. Rukia. Orang misterius yang kabur dari rumah demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, terbuang dan tersingkir. 2 orang yang begitu bertolak belakang ini akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi satu dengan tujuannya masing-masing. my first fic untuk fandom ini , Mohon bantuannya !
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Innocence of Love**

**Rate: T+**

**Genre: Angst**

**Main Casts:**  
**Ichigo Kurosaki**  
**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki. Agen SWAT, kapten di timnya. Cerdas dan dipuja. Rukia. Orang misterius yang kabur dari rumah demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, terbuang dan tersingkir. 2 orang yang begitu bertolak belakang ini akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi satu dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sang Agen, karena dia begitu mencintai seorang Rukia bahkan sejak mereka baru bertemu. Sedangkan Rukia, karena Ichigo bisa menyajikan kehidupan yang baru untuknya.**

**RUKIA CENTRIC in this prologue.**

**-o-O-o-**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memekik di dalam telapak tanganku. Saat ini Aku begitu mual. Saking mualnya, Aku bahkan tak mampu untuk berdiri tegak. Di sudut ranjangku, Aku menekuk lututku. Memperhatikan sendiri siluet tanpa dayaku. Hanya sebuah sketsa kosong yang tak berjiwa. Lampu temaram di sampingku berkedip-kedip karena telah usang. Menyisakan bayanganku terpantul tak sempurna di dinding.  
Aku mencakar lututku untuk meredam jerit. Aku begitu marah. Kemarahan yang hampa. Taruhan dengan kiamat tiada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana amarahku kini. Bagaimana kisahnya merusak hatiku, melukai tiap centimeter perasaanku yang tersisa. Tanyakan padanya, betapa kejam aku dihancurkan. Hatiku, Kepercayaanku, Jiwaku, Perasaanku, Jantungku, dan segalanya.

Sehingga mampu membuatku berpikir untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Menjauhkan diriku dari segala yang kupunya kini. Karena kini, Aku telah termakan kebencian dan dendam. Semua orang dalam hidupku telah meneteskan sebuah tinta hitam di salah satu bilik hatiku. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik tintanya meresap dan menyebar. Bahkan kupercaya, salah satunya telah menjadi noda abadi yang tidak bisa dicuci.

Dalam satu langkah Aku mengumpulkan semua pakaianku ke dalam tas. Aku membawanya pergi bersamaku. Dengan kemarahan dan kebencian di dada, Aku mampu melewati orang tuaku tanpa air mata.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Ayahku.

Aku bungkam. Tanpa berniat menoleh atau berpamitan, Aku pergi dari rumah itu. Menembus akar rotan yang begitu rumit untuk mengarungi kebahagiaan. Sederhananya, Aku hanya ingin kenormalan. Aku ingin menjadi normal seperti kebanyakan. Walau dunia bisu, Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk bertanya. Bertanya, kapan Aku bisa menjadi anak perempuan dengan kehidupan normal seperti teman-temanku? Kemudian Aku berlari masuk ke dalam bis dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sambil mengamati jalanan melalui jendela, Aku terus berpikir, kemanakah Aku harus pergi? Aku tidak diinginkan di mana pun. Keluargaku, kerabatku, teman-temanku, bahkan sahabatku yang kata kebanyakan orang dapat dijadikan tempat pelarian terbaik di saat mereka mendapat masalah, mereka semua tidak mau menerimaku. Ketika kuhubungi mereka satu per satu, semua menolak menerimaku begitu kukatakan dengan jelas sebab Aku pergi dari rumah. Pertengkaran hebat antara Anak dan Ibu. Dimana sang Anak merasa begitu tersingkir sementara sang Ibu hanya peduli dengan anak yang baru saja dia lahirkan. Apakah Ibu itu tidak mempunyai naluri seorang Ibu? Jawabannya iya. Dan apakah dia seorang Ibu baru? Jawabannya tidak. Dia melahirkanku 27 tahun lalu. Selain itu beberapa Adikku juga dilahirkan beberapa puluh tahun lalu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Dia sekarang bertindak seolah-olah dia adalah seorang remaja yang baru melahirkan seorang anak perdananya? Kenapa Dia dengan mudahnya acuh dengan kepentinganku dan Adik-Adikku yang lain? Dan itu yang membuatku muak. Di tambah memang keadaan keluarga kami yang buruk. Karena Ayahku bukanlah seorang konglomerat yang mampu menampung begitu banyak anak dalam rumah sederhana kami. Membuatku semakin yakin Aku akan kehilangan semua cita-citaku jika Aku harus tetap berada di rumah itu. Sakit hati yang berkepanjangan. Itu yang bisa kudeskripsikan saat ini.

Aku melangkah menuju sebuah teras ruko emperan. Kemudian Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sana untuk beristirahat. Karena Aku seorang tunawisma dan tidak ada lagi tempat yang bisa kudatangi, terlebih di tengah malam. Hidupku terlalu kering akab cinta, jadi tidak ada orang bisa kuminta perlindungan untuk hal seperti ini. Aku gelandangan. Parahnya, gelandangan yang tak punya cinta.

Ditemani eloknya sorotan cahaya dari rembulan yang begitu silau Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah malam paling tenang dalam hidupku. Malam dimana Aku memulai babak baru dalam hidupku. Dimana aku rela mati demi kehidupan selanjutnya. Dimana akhirnya Aku bisa merasakan kepuasan dalam hidup. Dimana Aku bukan lagi seorang anak perempuan biasa yang selalu terlihat di bawah naungan kedua orang tuaku. Tidak. Tidak lagi. Aku muak dengan mulut mereka yang penuh dengan kata-kata beracun. Janji-janji manis penipu ulung. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Mereka adalah pembual paling luar biasa di dunia. Percaya padaku.

.

.

.

**-o-O-o-**

Tsudzuku.  
Alay ya? Hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Innocence of Love**

**Chapter: The Meeting Place**

**Rate: T+(M for Future Chapter)**

**Genre: Angst**

**Main Casts:**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Ichigo, agen SWAT. Cerdas dan dipuja. Rukia. Orang misterius yang kabur dari rumah demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik, terbuang dan tersingkir. 2 orang yang begitu bertolak belakang ini akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi satu dengan tujuannya masing-masing. Sang Agen, karena dia begitu mencintai seorang Rukia bahkan sejak mereka baru bertemu. Sedangkan Rukia, karena Ichigo bisa menyajikan kehidupan yang baru untuknya.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**-o-O-o-**

**Chap 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuang kupon-kupon belanja yang memenuhi kantung belanjaanku. Karena merasa tidak penting bagiku maka aku memilih untuk membuangnya. Sebanyak sekitar 5 lembar kupon yang kubuang, 2 di antaranya adalah kupon makan ramen gratis di salah satu mini market familiar di jepang.

Selesaiku membuang kupon-kupon itu, Aku langsung pergi dari tong sampah untuk pulang dan menghabiskan sisa hari liburku yang tenang ini. Menikmati beberapa cemilan dan soda dingin yang baru kubeli setibaku di rumah nanti. Sempurna, benakku.  
Namun ketika Aku membalikkan tubuhku, ada satu hal yang membuatku risih. 2 pasang mata dengan warna iris yang kelam membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Gadis bermahkotakan surai hitam panjang tengah mengamatiku dari balik tiang listrik. Hatiku berdebar kencang saat dia terus menilikku bahkan saat Aku pergi melangkah menjauh dari tong sampah sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, bagiku dia menyeramkan. Mungkinkah karena rambutnya acak-acakan? Ataukah karena bajunya yang dekil? Atau mungkin karena tubuhnya terlihat begitu membeku walaupun tengah dihujani sinar matahari? Astaga, apakah ada hantu di musim panas? Kurasa kepalaku terlalu pening jadi dapat melihat penampakan tersebut.  
Aku membuang mukaku, berusaha mengacuhkan gadis itu hingga akhirnya gadis itu pun berlalu. Namun kutuklah kenakalan diriku ini, karena sangat penasaran dengan gadis itu, Aku pun menelaahnya ketika dia tidak lagi memandangiku. Rambut kusutnya tampak menutupi seluruh punggungnya dengan sempurna, menyisakan pemandangan sekitar pinggang hingga telapak kaki jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Eh?" Secara spontan aku memekik saat menyaksikan beberapa luka dengan darah segar di sekitar kaki dan tangannya. Bahkan beberapa di antara helai rambutnya mengendap darah kering. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas karena jarak yang memisahkan kami tak lebih dari 5 meter.

Aku merasa dia harus dibantu. Hei, Aku oknum polisi. Pelindung masyarakat. Apa jadinya kalau Aku menyaksikan seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti gembel dengan beberapa luka mengenaskan di sekitar bagian tubuhnya? Lebam di tangan? Apakah aku akan diam saja? Jawabannya tidak! Aku harus melindungi seluruh warga. Walau orang gila atau pengemis sekalipun. Jika Aku melihat mereka butuh bantuan, akan kutolong. Jadi disinilah Aku, berusaha mengejarnya gadis misterius berambut lebat itu.

"Hei." Panggilku sembari berlari ke arahnya. Awalnya dia hanya menoleh ke arahku, menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi. Sinar mata yang keluar adalah cahaya kebencian. Dia sepertinya tidak suka saat kupanggil.

"Kau, sakit?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kakinya.

Dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Perlahan namun pasti dia mulai melangkah mundur menjauhiku.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa. Hanya bertanya." Kataku sambil tersenyum berusaha meraih bahu gadis itu, tapi diluar dugaanku, dia malah berlari sekencang mungkin menuju jalan raya.  
Spontan, Aku ikut mengejarnya yang terlihat mulai berlari ngaco menuju gang-gang sempit. Larinya begitu kencang, sampai-sampai aku merasa kuwalahan. Tapi jangan sebut Aku Kapten Kurosaki kalau tidak bisa mengejarnya. Aku adalah pelari tercepat di Divisiku. Tenang, gadis itu pasti terkejar. Apalagi mengingat luka kaki yang dia miliki, dia pasti akan dapat kugapai.

Hingga tiba di suatu persimpangan, terlebih jalan buntu, aku mampu meraihnya. Kutarik bahunya agar dia berhenti dan berseru agar dia tidak perlu kabur. Toh, aku bukan orang jahat.

"Pergi! Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak pergi!" Jeritnya dengan suara yang nyaring. Tapi terdengar begitu tegas bagiku.

"Hei. Aku tidak akan jahat padamu, aku hanya berusaha menolongmu." Ucapku santai seraya menunjukkan senyum lembutku.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Aku tidak akan mau menjadi pelacur! Pergi kau!" Jeritnya lepas. Aku memandanginya secara kaku. Apa maksud perkataannya? Apa aku terlihat seperti om-om senang yang suka menjual gadis-gadis terlantar untuk kujadikan pelacur? Aduh, anak ini. Gila juga ternyata.

"Maaf. Tapi AW!" Terpaksa Aku menghentikan kalimatku saat rasanya kakinya menendang tulang keringku keras. Aku limbung, tendangannya sakit sekali. Saat Aku ingin mengembalikan kakiku untuk tegak, dia telah menghantam bahuku dengan sebuah batu besar yang dia dapat dari sudut jalan hingga membuatku jatuh tersungkur.

"Mati kau! Sudah kubilang pergi!" Teriaknya sembari kembali memukuliku dengan batu sialannya hingga kurasakan beberapa tulang di tubuhku patah dan hidungku mimisan karena terkena tinju tangan kirinya. Sial! Gadis ini kuat sekali.

"Berhenti!" Ujarku berusaha menghentikannya, namun kaki-kakinya tidak pernah berhenti untuk menendangku bahkan sesekali dia menginjak perutku dengan brutal.

Benar, merana sekali wujudku sekarang. Merana? Hei! Aku Kapten Kurosaki! Tidak mungkin Aku kalah hanya dengan seorang gadis lusuh macamnya. Namun, Aku hanya berusaha mengalah darinya. Tidak peduli seberapa Aku ingin memukulnya balik, Aku harus tetap menahan diriku karena dia hanya gadis terlantar yang ternyata sudah pernah dibully sebelumnya~mengingat dari ucapannya sebelumnya~.

"Berhenti! Aku polisi! Bukan penjahat! Tenang! Aku akan menolongmu!" Teriakku ketika dia terus saja memukuliku sampai Aku tidak bisa merasakan lagi tulang-tulangku dalam keadaan normal.

"Bohong!" Teriaknya lagi ditambah menendang perutku.

"Aku tidak bohong! Dengarkan Aku!" Kilatku penuh dengan rasa tidak sabar. Dan sebgian dari emosiku telah lepas.

"Ini! Lihat ini! Aku polisi! Kapten Kurosaki Ichigo! Kapten dari divisi terorisme!" Aku menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenalku dengan lemas karena beberapa tulang di tanganku terasa melunak.

"Kau tidak bohong?" Tanyanya sambil menurunkan batunya.

"Untuk apa Aku berbohong pada tunawisma macam dirimu?" Ujarku sedikit menarik urat.

"Untuk menjadikanku salah satu gadis yang akan kau jual mungkin?" Balasnya polos dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ck. Lucu sekali. Setelah itu bisa Kau lihat Aku dihukum mati karena berani menjadi mucikari dengan jabatan yang Aku punya." Jawabku sarkastik tanpa panjang lebar dan sedikit menggunakan lelucon sindiran.

Dia tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Bicarapun tidak, hanya menyipitkan matanya ke arahku dan perlahan mulai mengendurkan otot bahunya. Tampak tidak tegang untuk bisa kujangkau.

"Argh! Kau mencederai seluruh tubuhku." Kataku menahan sakit tak tertahankan di sekujur tubuhku. Terlebih Aku tidak bisa berdiri setelah apa yang telah dia perbuat.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongku. Menawarkan sebuah bantuan bisu tanpa mau memandang iba ke arahku. Tatapannya seolah-olah mengatakan 'rasakan kau' kepadaku. Menyedihkan. Gadis yang menyedihkan.

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Kau harus dapat pertolongan." Ucapku tenang sambil berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan dari genggaman tangan gadis itu di lenganku. Jauh dari dugaanku. Kukira gembel sepertinya mempunyai tangan yang kasar dan tubuh yang kekar. Tapi tangannya begitu halus. Jari-jari kecilnya terasa lembut menyisir di antara bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di lenganku. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dari jarak sedekat ini, seorang Kapten Ichigo Kurosaki tak dapat menghindar dari tatapan kelam nan suram itu. Kedua mata indah yang menyimpan ribuan cerita. Batinku tenggelam.

Sadar akan yang kupikirkan, segera kuusir jauh-jauh rasa itu.

"Ikut Aku, Aku tidak akan memintamu bertanggung jawab atas tubuhku. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Kataku meyakinkan perempuan yang tampak gelisah dan ragu di sampingku ini~sekalian berusaha agar tak tenggelam terlalu dalam~.

"Kau tidak memakai seragam, kukira kau preman." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ck. Aku sedang libur. Memangnya semua orang yang memakai kaos oblong dan celana gembel adalah preman?" Aku mengembangkan senyum ringan. Tapi dia tidak menggubrisku. Pandangannya tampak begitu bingung terhampar di antara jalanan.

"Lukamu baru ya? Darahmu masih mengalir." Tanyaku datar sambil memperhatikan darah segar yang terus mengalir di daerah sekitar betisnya. Inginnya sih memecah kebekuan, tapi rasanya dia malah semakin segan denganku.

"Sok tahu," Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Tampak berusaha mengelap darah-darah itu dengan tangan telanjangnya.

"Kau jorok. Jangan dilap begitu. Nanti bisa infeksi. Kita akan obati kau saja." Aku memprotes kegiatannya.

"Makanya cepat jalannya!" Desaknya dengan suara yang serak. Matanya sudah terlihat 'agak' banjir. Di pelupuknya telah tersimpan begitu banyak air mata yang tidak dapat runtuh karena ditahan sang pemiliknya.

'Apa kata-kataku begitu melukainya?' Kataku kepada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

.

**-o-O-o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis di seberangku memintaku membawanya ke klinik terdekat dan menolak opsi pertamaku yaitu membawanya ke kantor polisi untuk memulangkannya. Menurut penuturannya, sejak kecil dia telah tak punya orang tua. Sudah lebih dari 12 tahun ini dia hidup dengan menggunakan biaya santunan negara untuk para tunawisma. Walau ceritanya itu jauh dari kata masuk akal, tapi untuk kali ini Aku sih menurut saja, daripada digebukin lagi seperti maling ayam, selain itu Aku memang butuh pertolongan medis, karena rasanya tulang bahuku telah mati rasa.  
Sesekali Aku memutar mata untuk dapat melihat ekspresi datar milik gadis di depanku ini. Herannya, dia tak risih saat harus berhadapan dengan diriku yang tengah bertelanjang dada akibat beberapa memar yang disebabkan oleh pukulannya di tubuhku saat dokter harus mengobatinya.

"Kaptenku tercinta, kau harus lebih jaga diri. Apalagi dari..." Kata-kata Senna~dokter langgananku~ ternyata membuat gadis itu menyorot Senna tajam. Ternyata, dia paham dan sangat tidak suka dengan kata-kata Senna yang menyindirnya.

Aku menghela napas. Membuang mukaku karena malas jika harus menghadapi waktu canggung bersama dengan para wanita yang sedang saling melempar pandang penuh dengan benci, saling mengintimidasi hanya dengan kilatan yang keluar dari mata. Oh, Ya Tuhan, ini makin terlihat seperti manga.

"Kemari nona Aku obati lukamu." Akhirnya Senna menyerah dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter profesional.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku berjengit begitu mendengar pernyataan kontroversial gadis di depanku ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang hampir babak belur dengan tegas dan lantang mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja?

"Gadis kecil, lukamu bisa membusuk jika tidak cepat diobati. Paham?" Kata Senna tajam tanpa mengindahkan sopan-santun lagi.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil! Usiaku sudah 27 tahun." Bentaknya dengan tatapan tidak suka kepada Senna.

Senna dan Aku, kami berdua, membelalakkan mata. Dan tanpa disengaja Aku tertawa bersamaan dengan tawa Senna yang terdengar duluan. Aku tertawa bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan karena Aku tidak menyangka kalau gadis seimut itu usianya dua tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau gadis SMP! Habis badanmu tidak tumbuh begitu!" Ejek Senna seraya tertawa geli. Aku ikut serta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku sambil memakai kaosku kembali dengan bantuan dari Senna~tanpa berhenti tertawa juga tentunya~. Mataku menatap nanar ke arahnya. 27 Tahun? Tubuh itu terlalu mungil untuk ukuran 27 tahun. Dan wajah itu juga terlalu polos untuk wanita 27 tahun.

"Kalian berdua gila." Ujar gadis itu seraya melenggang menuju ranjang perawatan untuk mengambil tasnya yang diletakkannya di sana dan tanpa basa basi segera beranjak ke pintu.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Tanya Senna mendesak~dan berhenti tertawa~ saat gadis itu mulai memutar knop pintu dengan santai.

"Kalian gila. Aku tidak mau disini." Jawabnya berat, setelah itu dengan jelas pintu pun terbanting.  
Seketika tawaku memudar dan ekspresi cemas terlukis di wajahku. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Perasaan yang jarang kurasakan. Suara beratnya yang mengalun barusan mengusik ketenangan jiwaku. Aku sibuk mencerna definisi tentang perasaanku. Mendeskripsikannya ke dalam sebuah kata-kata penuh logika, namun tak pernah ada kata logis dalam hal perasaan. Bahkan saking tak logisnya, Aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa Aku merasa mataku memanas ketika sesaat sebelum gadis itu pergi Aku dapat melihat sebuah lelehan bening dari kelopak mata dalamnya.

Senna dengan cekatan berlari mengejar gadis tanpa nama itu. Berusaha memperbaiki suasana dengan tidak membuat gadis tunawisma yang kesepian itu merasa makin hancur akibat ulah oknum aparat seperti diriku ini yang mentertawai hal yang tidak patut ditertawai bahkan sangat tidak boleh ditertawai.

Sial! Bodohnya Aku!

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Menanti kembalinya Senna yang tak kunjung tiba. Sampai Aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Senna, Aku melihat di pojok koridor Gadis tunawisma tadi tengah berbisik kepada Senna dengan ekspresi sedih dan memelas. Aku memicingkan mataku untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi di antara wanita-wanita dewasa itu tanpa berniat mendekat atau menguping. Dan kurasa mereka baik-baik saja. Bahkan sekarang Senna kini menggandeng tangan wanita misterius berwajah suram di sampingnya dengan sangat lembut. Mengubah sikap Senna yang tadinya menyebalkan dan tampak tak suka kepada gadis itu menjadi sangat melindunginya.

Perlahan mereka berjalan ke arahku yang sedang mematung di depan  
pintu ruang perawatan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran saat Senna dan gadis~nya~ berlalu  
santai tanpa menggubrisku.

"Urusan perempuan. Kau diam disini saja." Ujar Senna acuh dan mendorong tubuhku hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

Sekilas, sebelum gadis di samping Senna berlalu bersamanya, dia sempat melirik ke arahku. Walau aku tidak begitu jelas dalam memperhatikannya, namun jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya mampu membuatku merenung beberapa saat. Dan mulai berpikir 'ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia aneh sekali? Cepat mengamuk, cepat juga menangis?'. Ah, Sudahlah. Bukan urusanku juga.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku sesaat sebelum akhirnya Aku kembali lagi untuk merileksasikan diri di atas sofa empuk kamar perawatan di klinik Senna.

Oh ya, belum kuceritakan tentang Senna ya? Senna, dokter wanita favoritku. Sejak kecil, Aku telah mengenalnya dan menganggapnya dokter pribadiku. Awalnya dia hanya tetangga samping rumahku saja. Namun lambat laun dia semakin dekat dengan keluargaku. Sifat arogan dan bawelnya terkadang membuatku kesal. Namun tak jarang juga Aku merasa kangen dengan sifat-sifatnya itu jika Senna mulai berpikir dia adalah dokter yang harus menjaga sikap. Saking bergantungnya Aku pada Senna, Aku pernah menyatakan cintaku kepada wanita yang usianya 4 tahun lebih tua dariku itu ketika Aku lulus SMA. Namun, Senna hanya tertawa dan bilang 'Cintamu hanyalah Cinta adik kepada Kakak.' Kemudian pergi meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bingung. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, benar juga sih. Aku tidak bisa mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita. Aku hanya mencintainya sebagai seorang Kakak.

Aku terkekeh ketika mengingat masa-masa memalukan itu. Benar-benar masa indah yang cukup memalukan sih.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Aku kembali menghela napas. Menunggu 2 wanita dewasa itu dengan urusan pribadi mereka, membuatku cukup kebosanan. Karena bosan, Aku memilih untuk berjalan memutari klinik Senna yang tak lebih luas dari halaman rumahku dengan tujuan hanya untuk melihat-lihat.

"AAA! Kau mau apa?!" Dari ruangan pojok, kamar pribadi Senna, suara gadis tunawisma yang kubawa tadi terdengar bergema. Menuntunku ke arah sumber suara dan berusaha memastikan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau menyisir rambutmu. Kemarilah." Suara lembut Senna menyapu telingaku. Seketika senyum mengembang di bibirku. Ah, Senna memang selalu baik dan lembut dengan caranya sendiri.

Entah ingin menguping atau apa tapi sekarang Aku bersandar di dinding samping pintu kamar Senna yang sedikit terbuka alih-alih berjaga-jaga kalau saja penyakit lamanya kambuh yaitu menjadi Over Attractive. Berjaga? Berjaga untuk apa? Siapa yang ingin Kujaga?

"Ck" Aku tersenyum kecut. Memangnya dari 2 wanita yang ada di dalam kamaar, ada yang membutuhkan perlindunganku? Hah, kurasa itu adalah pertanyaan khusus untuk diriku sendiri.

"Rambutmu panjang sekali ya. Aku iri deh." Tiba-tiba suara Senna mengaburkan lamunanku lagi.

Gadis itu diam tidak menanggapi ucapan Senna.

"Berapa tahun kau memanjangkannya?" Tanya Senna renyah.

"Tidak tahu."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Haah~ dasar manusia tanpa ekspresi, kataku dalam hati merutukki gadis tunawisma berambut cetar tersebut.

"Boleh Aku memintanya sedikit? Dari dulu Aku ingin punya rambut sepertimu. Hanya saja rambutku susah panjangnya, haha. Bagaimana cara memanjangkannya?"

"Tidak usah keramas 2 bulan."

Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Hey! Jawaban macam apa itu? Memang ada manusia macam dia ya? Kurasa dia itu Hanyou. Betul! Hanyou!

"Benarkah? Wah, besok Aku akan mencobanya." Kata Senna ringan.

"Coba saja kalau rambutmu tidak ada sarang kecoaknya."

Lagi-lagi Aku membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok. Duh, gadis itu mulutnya tajam juga ya. Tapi nada bicaranya kenapa harus sedatar itu? Kenapa? Apakah dia sejenis SAI? Sai dari Naruto! Ah, lupakan.

"Bisa melawak juga ya? Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo sangat suka wanita berambut panjang."

Dasar Senna! Apa-apaan dia itu? Seenaknya saja bilang begitu, memangnya dia dukun?! Nyeh~!

"Siapa Ichigo?"

WHAT THE? DIA TIDAK TAHU ICHIGO?! Jadi selama dia bersama denganku sejak berjam2 yang lalu dia tidak tau kalau namaku Ichigo?! Apakah aku tidak populer ya? Eh? «~ krisis popularitas.

"Dia itu Pria Tampan yang membawamu kemari. Adik laki-laki yang paling kusayang. Dia Tampan kan? Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo." Jawab Senna.

"Tampan itu relatif." Balasnya enteng.  
Nyeh, tinggal jawab saja kalau aku tampan apa susahnya sih? Dasar tunawisma sombong! Huh.

"Dokter, apa menyisir rambutku harus  
selama itu?" Tiba-tiba gadis cuek di depan Senna menanyakan pertanyaan yang amat sangat tidak elit.

"Eh? Sudah sih." Kata Senna santai.  
Setelahnya hanya suara grasak grusuk yang kudengar dari dalam.

"Bawa ini ya, kurasa ini cukup sampai siklusnya habis. Dan sesering mungkin kau harus mengganti pembalutmu. Karena akan menyebabkan penyakit jika kau tidak menggantinya secara teratur. Dan jangan malu untuk datang kemari lagi bulan depan. Aku akan menyediakan pembalut lebih dari cukup untukmu."

Perlahan namun pasti, aku makin membatu. Darahku mendingin dan wajahku memucat. Sial! Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan percakapan yang sangat amat sangat tidak layak didengar pria lajang macam diriku ini sih?

"Terima kasih." Ujar si Gadis misterius itu dengan nada yang mengambang.  
Namun sesaat Aku merasa es dalam darahku mulai mencair karena untuk pertama kalinya mendengar ucapan hangat dari gadis yang kupungut tadi. Eh pungut?

"Sama-sama. Hei, jangan memandangiku seperti itu! Matamu cantik sekali tau! Nanti aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu. Hihi."

WHAT?! Apa yang barusan kau bicarakan SENNA? Apa kau baru saja menghancurkan reputasimu?! Argh! Senna...Senna...dasar wanita separuh wanita. Merepotkan.

"Kau kan perempuan, sudah besar juga, jadi kau harus bisa menjaga diri. Wanita itu harus bersih dan wangi. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Ichigo suka wanita yang wangi loh."

SENNAAAAA! Kenapa harus menyangkutpautkan denganku lagi sih? Bedebah kau! Awas ya kau!

"Apa hubungannya Kurosaki denganku?" Balas wanita di dalam sana santai.

"Rukia...Rukia...apakah kau tidak merasa tertarik dengan Ichigo yang tampan? Dia masih muda loh. 25 tahun."

Aku mengernyit dan mengumpat kesal lagi. Dasar Senna brengsek! Seenaknya saja mempromosikan diriku pada tunawisma macam dirinya begitu. Asal tahu saja ya, banyak cewek-cewek hot nan seksi mengantriku. Jadi tidak usah repot-repot mempromosikanku kepada gembel itu. Tidak usah dipromosikan pun Aku ini sudah terlampau laku. Haah!

"Bukan urusanku." Jawab wanita yang dipanggil Rukia oleh Senna itu dengan cuek.

"Oh. Begitu ya? Hihi. Oh ya, pakaianmu Aku cuci dulu ya, sementara kau bawa saja pakaianku. Pakaian yang kau bawa juga kotor semua. Nanti kau bisa ambil lagi ke sini. Sip?"

Dalam otakku mulai bermunculan spekulasi liar yang dapat terjadi. Hm...pakaian Senna ya? Jadi si Rukia Rukia itu pakai baju-baju milik Senna? Hm...setahuku sih, pakaian milik Senna itu modelnya monoton semua. Kalau bukan dress mini, ya rok mini, atau kaus-kaus pas-pasan yang minim bahan. Jadi bisa kubayangkan si wanita Rukia itu memakai baju-bajunya Senna. Hm...menyeramkan.

"Haha, ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya? Habis tubuhmu seperti anak kecil sih. Tadinya kupikir kau akan kebesaran memakai bra-bra yang kubeli~namun belum sempat kupakai itu pastinya~, karena kan Aku membelinya pas untuk ukuranku, tapi tidak kusangka, ternyata branya tampak sempit ya denganmu. Wah, padahal dadaku sudah cukup montok loh. Ternyata kau lebih montok. Wahahaha menggemaskan sekali. Benar-benar di luar dugaan."

Dezzig! Kurasa kepalaku kembali membentur tembok. Beruntunglah klinik ini sedang tutup praktek, jadi tidak ada pengunjung lain, coba kalau ada, aaa apa kata dunia seorang dokter spesialis bedah itu hanya membicarakan seputar Bra dan Dada. Nyeh.

"Eh, Ichigo suka gadis berdada besar loh. Hihi."

BRENGSEK! Dasar SENNA BRENGSEK! Kenapa harus diarahkan kepadaku lagi?! Kenapaaaa? Apa dia mau aku menikahi gadis tunawisma itu? Beeeh!

"Dokter, jangan bicara macam-macam. Sekarang berikan obat saja untuk lukaku." Sela si Rukia itu dengan ketus.

Bagus! Haha. Memang Senna harus didamprat seperti itu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Tunggu ya, hm...kalau hanya luka-luka luar begitu sih berikan antiseptic saja. Nah ini. Lalu sedikit kasa bisa membantu dan beres. Kalau untuk lebam-lebam itu tidak usah khawatir, beri saja salep ini. Aduuuh, kau ini sayang sekali ya, paha semulus itu harus memar-memar! Iiih kau sih tidak menjaga diri. Padahal pasti Ichigo akan sangat menyukai pahamu. Hihihi. Ichigo itu agak pervert loh, dia hanya memperhatikan wanita dari tubuhnya saja. Makanya dia menatapmu lapar sejak tadi. Haha."

Aku bersumpah, setelah Senna keluar dari kamarnya, Aku akan mencekik Senna karena terus membicarakan hal macam-macam tentang diriku.

"Apakah dokter menyukai Polisi Kurosaki?" Tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

Sesaat aku terkesiap. Pertanyaannya turut membuatku ikut bertanya. Eh? Benarkah?

"Hahaha! Tentu saja tidak! Dia lebih cocok dengan gadis mungil bertubuh montok sepertimu, kalau denganku sih, ya Ichigo terlalu rendah. Hihi."

NGEK?! Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal semunafik itu. Cih!

"Baiklah, perawan manis, kita sudah selesai."

Aku mengatup mulutku. Kata-kata Senna barusan terdengar lucu bagiku sehingga aku senyum-senyum sendiri di balik pintu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

"Loh? Memangnya kau bukan perawaan?"

Aku berjengit mendengar pertanyaan sensasional yang keluar dari bibir sensual Senna.

"Aku masih...ah, terserahlah." Akhirnya Rukia menyerah menghadapi Senna yang absurd tak terbantahkan.

"Ayo! Keluar! Kasihan Ichigo menunggu lama-lama nanti."

Aku yang mendengar langkah mereka semakin mendekat ke pintu segera berlari menjauh dari pintu dan berpura-pura sedang berjalan keliling-keliling klinik Senna.

"Kau sedang apa? Menguping yaaa?" Tanya Senna mengintimidasi.

"TIDAK!" Jawabku lantang sambil menyembunyikan salah tingkahku.  
Perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk memilirik gadis bernama Rukia yang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Senna. Dan ternyata di luar dugaanku. Rukia itu bukannya memakai pakaian mini ala Senna tapi melainkan memakai kemeja panjang putih dan celana pendek selutut yang kurasa hanya menjadi pajangan di lemari Senna. Rambutnya juga diikat ekor kuda ke belakang, tidak terurai berantakan seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Ichigo-kun yang tampan dan imut, bawa pulang Rukia ya. Hati-hati, jangan macam-macam ya?" Ucap Senna dengan nada munafik dan diakhiri kedipan sebelah matanya ke arahku.

Aku berjengit dan menatapnya geli.

"Aku bukan dokter gila macammu Sen-chan"

"Hahahaha. Ayo Rukia." Senna menarik lengan Rukia melewatiku. Rukia hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa memasang ekspresi yang berarti, semilir angin membawa aroma pinus ke penciumanku yang menguar di sekitarnya, harum dan menenangkan. Sungguh berbeda dengan aroma sebelum dia mandi tadi. Eh? Apa yang kubicarakan sih? HMMM.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar Ichigo yang mengantarmu naik taksi saja. Tenang,Ichigo yang bayar. Dia banyak uang loh. Hihi." Kata Senna asal-asalan dengan mengintimidasi diriku sekaliii lagi. Sial!

"Tidak usah. Aku jalan kaki saja. Aku juga bisa pulang sendiri, biar Pak Polisi pulang duluan saja, sakitnya lebih parah dariku." Balas Rukia tanpa menatap salah satu di antara lawan bicaranya, tidak menatap Senna tidak juga menatapku, dia hanya memutar-mutar bola matanya menatap ke arah dinding.

"Memang kau tinggal dimana, manis?"

NGEK?! Senna Senna. Kenapa kau selalu berbicara hal-hal menggelikan seperti itu? Kenapa harus memberikan embel-embel 'manis' untuk si Gelandangan Rukia yang kasar itu? Haaa~! Lagipula dia kan gelandangan, mana punya ru~

"Aku tinggal di dekat sini." Jawab Rukia singkat.

Oh, jadi punya. Tapi tadi dia mengaku kalau dia tunawisma yang benar yang mana sih?!

"Baiklah kalau kau mau pulang sendiri. Hati-hati ya Rukia sayang. Sering-sering main ke sini ya? Aku buka tiap hari senin-Jumat jam 9 sampai jam 8 malam. Dan sabtu pukul 10 sampai 6 sore."

Aku hanya mengejek ucapan Senna sambil terus mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang.

"Kapten Ichigo, kau juga hati-hati ya. Istirahat segera setelah pulang dari sini! Jangan tidur larut-larut dan jangan minum soda berlebihan, nanti perutmu bisa gendut!" Ujar Senna berlebihan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan. Namun tak lama sebelum akhirnya Senna memalingkan wajahnya kepada Rukia yang bahunya kelihatan bergetar pelan.

"Heiiii! Kau kenapa menahan-nahan senyum begitu?" Tembak Senna seadanya seraya memukul bahu Rukia.  
Aku yang di belakang turut memajukan bibirku karena merasa baru saja ditertawakan oleh Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rukia datar, sedatar aspal jalanan.

"Jangan bohong, tadi dirimu tersedak-sedak kan menahan senyum? Hahaha."

Kalah! Rukia akhirnya hanya membuang mukanya tak berarti.  
Sampai tiba di depan pintu klinik dengan cepat Rukia membalik badannya dan melakukan Ojigi singkat kepada Senna dan Aku.

"Terima kasih dokter Senna dan Polisi..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Sela Senna.

"Terima kasih polisi Kurosaki." Sambung  
Rukia.

Aku mengangguk singkat menyanggupi ucapan terima kasih dari Rukia.

"Douitashimashite~eh tapi terima kasih saja tak cukup." Ujar Senna tampak kecewa.

"Aku tidak punya uang." Balas Rukia dengan wajah memelas.

"Uang? Aku tidak mau uang darimu. Kalau dari Ichigo, aku baru mau." Balas Senna sambil tersenyum centil seraya mencubit lenganku pelan.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Hm...bagaimana kalau kencan 2 malam? Hm? Di taman yang romantis dan makan malam hanya berdua saja?"

"SENNA!" Kujitak kepala Senna karena telah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada orang sepolos Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau kencan dengan orang yang baru kutemui." Jawab Rukia datar. Bahkan lebih datar dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aa~~Yacchan! Aku kecewa." Dengan sengaja Senna meninju wajahku pelan untuk mengurangi rasa kecewanya. "Yasudahlah kalau tidak mau. Tapi kalau satu senyum saja mau kan?"

Ah lagi-lagi. Lagi-lagi penyakit Senna kambuh. Menyusahkan.

"Ee?" Rukia menautkan alisnya kebingungan. Entah bingung kenapa. Mungkin dia bingung tentang caranya tersenyum.

"Iya~ senyum~ satu kali saja. Mau kan?" Rajuk Senna sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Rukia.

Dan akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Rukia mengangkat ujung bibirnya untuk membuat senyuman. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatku tiba-tiba mematung dan tak berhenti berkedip. Senyumnya~tak biasa~.

"Kyaaa~! Yacchan manis sekali~~!" Ujar Senna hiperaktif seraya mencubit pipi chubby Rukia yang membuatnya melunturkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, jaa ne." Ucap Rukia cepat sambil bergerak menjauh dari Senna.

"Polisi Kurosaki, Gomen nasai." Untuk terakhir kalinya evan melakukan Ojigi untukku dan hanya anggukan yang kulakukan untuk membalasnya.

Seperginya aku tak sadar bahwa aku terus meneliti gadis Rukia itu dengan amat sangat hati-hati dan terperinci bahkan sebuah hal sensor ikut terpikirkan olehku saat melihat kemeja putihnya tampak sedikit transparan dari jauh.

"Heh Gocchan. Suka ya pada Rukia?" Senna menyikutku dan menerorku dengan tatapan ala penjajahnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. "Apa-apaan itu Yacchan?" Kataku sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ck, Rukia? Wanita bernama maskulin seperti itu bisa menarik perhatianku dalam hitungan jam? Benar-benar hebat. Ohhh...jadi aku mengaku kalau Aku sudah tertarik padanya? Ngek. Ah biarkan. Itung-itung siapa tau aku bisa melepas status perjakaku eeh lajang maksudku. Khukhukhu.

.

.

.

**-o-O-o-**

TSUDZUKU. Review please. Boleh lanjut atau berhenti aja? Thank you~ Sorry kalau masih berantakan. reiew please, mau flame juga monggo euy. Terima Kasih.


End file.
